Kabumpo
Kabumpo is the Elegant Elephant of Pumperdink, a small, old-fashioned country in the northern part of the Land of Oz. He was originally a christening gift to the king of Pumperdink, Pompus, and has been granted the title of prince. Kabumpo is known for his wisdom in Pumperdink, but that might be because he shines in comparison to King Pompus. In his adventures, he is usually too sure about some conviction—who is a proper princess, who is the lost king, what is the best way to save the kingdom—and highly concerned with his elegant robes and jewels. However, Kabumpo is also able to learn from mistakes, and a traveling prince can have no bigger friend or protector. History Kabumpo left Pumperdink with Pompus following the appearance of a prophecy that Pumperdink would disappear if Pompus did not marry the proper fairy princess. Kabumpo, not wanting Pompus to marry Faleero, the only nearby fairy princess, took Pompus and left the kingdom. Along the way, the two met Wag and Peg Amy, with whom they journeyed to Ev. They helped overcome a gigantic Ruggedo, and met Ozma. When she turned down the proposal, they learned that Peg Amy was, in fact, the proper princess. Pompus married her, and they all returned to Pumperdink. (Kabumpo in Oz) When Kabumpo left Pumperdink for a stroll, he met up with Dorothy Gale and a mannequin who he believed to be the lost King of Oz. Their party soon met up with Pajuka, a little boy and an old tailor. Kabumpo was, at first, rude to the second party but Dorothy hastily apologized for him and made peace. They captured Mombi and it was soon discovered that the tailor was the true king. (The Lost King of Oz) When a boy named Randy wandered into Pumperdink and was to be thrown into the dungeon for trespassing and possibly stealing, Kabumpo took him on as his personal slave. Kabumpo and the boy got along well, but during a dinner with the Royal Family, a magician made them disappear and took over the kingdom. Kabumpo and Randy escaped to get help and to overthrow the false King and Faleero. On their journey they met with the Red Jinn of Ev, who came with them, although Kabumpo and the Jinn at first disliked each other to the point of refusing to work together. They all returned to Pumperdink, where they disenchanted the Royal Family and saved the kingdom. But Kabumpo was sad when Randy turned out to be the rightful king of Regalia, and had to leave. (The Purple Prince of Oz) Kabumpo was present at a massive party celebrating the discovery of Oz by outsiders in the Emerald City. (The Wishing Horse of Oz) A few years later, he went to visit Randy in Regalia. The two left to go visit the Red Jinn. Along the way, they met Planetty and Thun, her horse, from Anuther Planet. The four discovered that the Red Jinn's slaves had taken over his castle, and they were sent to the dungeon. But they helped him escape and take back the castle. (The Silver Princess in Oz) Kabumpo was present in the Emerald City for Ozma's birthday celebration, when Jenny Jump arrived in Oz. (The Wonder City of Oz) He also attended, the following year, a party at Glinda's palace, at which the Wizard of Oz unveiled his newest invention: the Scalawagons. Kabumpo, at one point, stood on four of these at once. (Scalawagons of oz) Background Kabumpo is a character in several Oz books by Ruth Plumly Thompson, beginning with Kabumpo in Oz. He reappears to play a major role in The Lost King of Oz, The Purple Prince of Oz, and The Silver Princess in Oz. Thompson's illustrator John R. Neill made Kabumpo a denizen of the Emerald City in his contributions to the series. In 1980 Eloise Jarvis McGraw and Lauren Lynn McGraw borrowed the character for The Forbidden Fountain of Oz, published by the International Wizard of Oz Club. Category:Oz Book Characters Category:Creatures Category:Gillikin Country